Bigote
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Si su bigote era suficiente para traer a Sherlock de vuelta, él pensaba conservarlo todo el tiempo que fuese necesario hasta que eso sucediera. / John!Mustache por Trailer de la Season3. Post Reichenbach Fall


**Bigote**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom: **Sherlock BBC

**Raiting:** K

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Algunos son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. **_Post Reichenbach Fall._**

**Notas:** Necesitaba escribir esto luego de ver el tráiler de la tercera temporada. Pensaba hacerlo más largo y dejarlo para reto de **Angst **del aniversario del foro **I'm Sherlocked**, pero medio flojera esperar, ahaha.

* * *

**Bigote**

—Siempre he querido dejarme el bigote —comentaría John una noche cualquiera en un restaurante cualquiera mientras solo él cenaba en medio de un caso cualquiera.

Frente a él, agazapado observando hacia el exterior por la ventana, Sherlock permanecería impasible como si no le hubiese oído, sin más que un vaso de agua delante, vaso que ni siquiera había tocado.

El médico se echaría a la boca una cucharada de _lo-que-sea-que-esté-comiendo_, sin perder el tiempo, por el conocimiento de que la acción podría afectar su tiempo de alimentación en cualquier momento. No había tenido realmente una razón para hacer el comentario, solo es que el mesero tenía un mostacho bastante decente y se había acordado de aquel anhelo juvenil, impedido por sus estudios de medicina y su tiempo en la milicia.

No esperaba una respuesta de su compañero de piso, así que cuando esta llegó John solo le puro mirar con sorpresa —No soy un fanático del vello facial, en verdad —diría Sherlock, mientras se levantaba tirando unos billetes a la mesa, corriendo hacia la puerta de salida sin demorarse en esperar a su blogger.

John solo podría suspirar mientras tragaba todo lo rápido que podía, bebiendo del agua de su amigo para luego seguirle fuera del lugar, olvidando una vez más aquello que en el futuro le golpearía de pronto, en la soledad dejada por la pérdida del detective.

—¿Por qué no? —diría observándose al espejo con ojos enrojecidos, bajando la navaja sin afeitar por sobre su labio, una mañana aniversario de aquel día cualquiera en que Sherlock hubiese confesado su animadversión hacia los bigotes— De todas formas estás muerto y no puede molestarte.

Cuando la gente le preguntase, si lo hacían, John solo diría que estaba intentando tener un cambio de estilo. No confesaría jamás que una parte de él –_la enferma, la angustiosa, la que seguía llorando cuando despertaba por la madrugada con el vivo recuerdo de aquella cabeza de rizos negros reventada contra el pavimento frente al Barts_– tenía la absurda esperanza de que en algún momento Sherlock se apareciese frente a él y le fastidiase por su bigote.

«_Te dije que no era una fanático del vello facial_» diría el detective, probablemente arrugando su nariz en disgusto. «_No estabas aquí para quejarte_» le contestaría John inteligentemente.

(_John sabía que muy probablemente él estaría llorando o golpeando a Sherlock en vez de contestarle, pero le gustaba engañarse diciéndose que él sería realmente civilizado con el hombre si es que este aparecía frente a él de pronto vivo_).

Si Sherlock regresaba y su mostacho era un impedimento o molestia para él, John no se sentiría mal en cortárselo. Y si su bigote era suficiente para traer a Sherlock de vuelta, él pensaba conservarlo todo el tiempo que fuese necesario hasta que eso sucediera, y más allá.

**FIN**

* * *

_Yo realmente me retorcí de risa cuando vi el Moustache de John en el trailer, me reí y me burlé. Sin embargo cuando vi en tumblr la imagen que adorna este fic (que pueden ver mejor en mi perfil, si es que no la han encontrado ya por su cuenta) tuve que tragarme todas mis burlas. El jodido de Martin Freeman se ve CONDENADAMENTE SEXY CON MOSTACHO. Así que, se lo afeite o no se lo afeite, seré feliz. Aunque pasivo con moustache será malditamente extraño para mi, ahahaha_

_Edit: Leí que **Akinator** ya conocía al Moustache de John y fui a comprobarlo segura de que no. Pues si, si le conoce. Estoy jodidamente en shock, ahahahahaha_


End file.
